


Bad Language

by Sinesthero



Series: Titans of Industry [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Domestic Discipline, Just Bros Bein Bros in a BDSM lifestyle cuz they're totally gay, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sex, Spanking, loving bdsm, ok not totally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinesthero/pseuds/Sinesthero
Summary: Rhys is in a jealous mood after discovering Vaughn has been spending time with an old Flame. He has two choices: calmly discuss his feelings with his husband or bottle them up until he explodes and says something he will regret. It's Rhys, so you can imagine which he picks.





	Bad Language

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about a year after Vaughn and Rhys are married and about a year before their compound is complete. They are living in their second apartment in the ruined Helios.

 

 

 

 

 

The past month especially had been hard on Rhys Atlas.

Fiona and Sasha had finally gone off world to seek further fortune and experience the sort of life they had always dreamed of. Fiona had a promise to keep to her sister and he could not begrudge them their adventure, but it was hard being without her.

The girls had promised that they would return, but Rhys knew it would be several months until he saw them again. It felt a bit like a piece of himself was missing and even if he was surrounded by other friends he still felt lonesome for Fiona's presence. 

It was the first time since they were reunited in Prosperity Junction that he had been apart from her for any real length of time. The change was causing his anxiety to spike and his sleep schedule had gone to hell as he found himself plagued with tense and frightful dreams. Most of all he missed the way she slept with her arm around him. 

Work a challenge almost every day. Rhys was surprised to find himself proving capable leader of the Atlas Corporation, but while things were over all going well he felt like he spent so much of his time putting out figurative (and occasionally literal) fires. On Pandora, if something could go wrong, it probably did. Atlas had been much easier to run when he was isolated in his snowy biodome with no one to manage. Now he had to worry over the lives of so many people. There were countless people and factions that he had to deal with and they were all thrillingly unpleasant to interact with. No one ever said it would be easy, but he also never realized it would all be this hard. 

Vaughn complicated matters by spending a considerable amount of time at the Gym in his off hours. It was no deviation from the pattern he’d held the past year and a half, but all that time Rhys had Fiona around to stop him from noticing just how much time his husband spent on his physique. 

That issue was small potatoes compared to the issue of who he was spending the time with. Rhys did not realize that Vaughn's weightlifting friends included his long time ex-boyfriend: Ted Collins from accounting.

Rhys had nothing personally against Ted. He had been a capable Hyperion accountant and he was not personally offensive. Yet, earlier in the week he had gone to bring Vaughn his forgotten water bottle only to see the fit accountant leaning down and fawning over his husband.

Ted even gave Vaughn his own water bottle to drink from when he had finished the set. Worst of all, he had placed a hand on Vaughns muscular shoulder and left it there until Rhys had approached and interrupted them.

Though Livid, Rhys kept his cool and made some bullshit small talk before excusing himself. The reasonable part of him knew he could trust Vaughn, but the jealousy started fermenting inside him.

He spent two days trying to put it out of his mind, but here it was: Thursday evening and he was still stewing while he waited for Vaughn to come home from the gym.

The door opened and closed and Vaughn appeared from the small foyer. “Hey there.” Vaughn said as he set his briefcase down on the table by the door. He leaned against the wall to take off his shoes and put on his slippers.

Vaughn’s handsome smile nearly drained  Rhys of his agitation, but he shrugged one shoulder and did not look up from his palm display. “Hey,” he said flatly.

Vaughn bustled around the room a moment, putting a few things away. As the tidier one, his work was never done. “Did you have a good day?” 

“Oh yeah,” Rhys said all sarcastic enthusiasm. “It was _great_.”

Vaughn brows arched and he moved closer to his husband, “What’s going on?”

“You tell me,” Rhys said cooly from his spot on the couch.

Vaughn blinked and settled on the chair closest to the end of the couch where Rhys sat. Leaning towards him, he asked solemnly, “Are you okay?”

Rhys ignored him, quite obviously, staring at the data on his projected screen instead.

With a saint’s patience Vaughn said mildly, “Please turn off your arm. I can see something’s bothering you. Don’t make me guess.”

“I’m fine.” Rhys said as he turned himself away to watch the cascading data.

Vaughn stroked his beard, thoughtfully. “It obviously matters to you.”

“If it mattered to you, then you’d know.” Rhys glanced over at Vaughn through narrowed eyes.

“Bro… “ Vaughn breathed in deeply and exhaled, “that’s not fair.”

Rhys shrugged, “Neither is life bro.”

Vaughn snorted and could feel his tension rise, “What does that even mean?”

The answer never came. Rhys just sat, going through his inbox while ignoring his spouse.

Vaughn stared at him. Sure, he had noticed Rhys had been a little off the past few days, but until now he’d attributed it to work stress. Now he wasn’t so sure. He took another deep breath and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He drank it there, thinking it might give Rhys time to process whatever his problem was. When he returned he said, “Have you eaten recently?”

There was no reply. Vaughn knew he was getting frustrated, but it was important for him to be the mature one and to remain calm. He gave Rhys a few minutes more before pressing the issue again. He sat down on the couch next to his spouse and said, “Please turn off your arm.”

“No.” Rhys said.

“Okay, Look. I’m not asking any more. I’m telling you turn it off and tell me what’s going on.”

When Rhys ignored him again he grabbed him by his robotic hand and disrupted the display. “Have I done something to upset you?”

Rhys would still not answer. He just turned away and pulled his arm free of his husband’s grasp.

“Why am I getting the silent treatment? I can’t read your mind. You know you need to use your words.” Vaughn spoke firmly. This was a warning.

Rhys only took it as further insult and could do nothing else but respond in kind. “Oh, I’ve got some words for you…”

Vaughn, said his name lowly, “Rhys, buddy. You’re really going to want to pause before you say anything else.” It was a second and final warning.

Rhys stood, his display dismissed as his hand dropped to his side. Straightening his back to make use of all of his height, his lips pulled back in a sneer as he said, “Go fuck yourself. Or wait… how about you go fuck one of your gym buddies instead?”

Vaughn was startled into remembering how hurtful Rhys could be when he wanted to. The situation called for a serious response. Their relationship was one of unequal power and Vaughn was sure he could not maintain his authority with his submissive husband if he did not show him that this disrespect was not acceptable. He rose swiftly and snatched Rhys by the ear to tug it downwards so the tall CEO was forced to hunch over. “How dare you talk to me like that,” he growled.

Too late Rhys realized the error of his ways. He yelped as his ear was yanked. “Ow! Vaughn!”

Vaughn tugged harder and dragged his head down lower. “Uh uh. Who am I?”

“Sir. I’m sorry, Sir!” Rhys grimaced and crouched even further. 

Vaughn lead him through the bedroom and into their bathroom dragging him by his ear.

When his earlobe was released, Rhys rubbed it with his left hand as it absolutely throbbed with pain.

Saying nothing, Vaughn just started to strip him of his suit and tie with a face gimmer than an undertaker.

“You know I didn't mean it.” Rhys said softly.

Vaughn ignored him now and kept stripping his layers away. Each piece was taken off and unceremoniously dumped in the hamper until Rhys was left only with his black and white paisley boxer shorts. He looked anxiously at himself in the mirror before looking to Vaughn’s reflection, his voice going high, “Baby?”

“Don’t you baby me, boy.” Vaughn narrowed his eyes and spoke in his lowest, sternest voice. His pale eyes looked hard at Rhys. “I don’t know what your problem is… and we are going to get to the bottom of that as well… but first, I’m going to let you know just how much I will not tolerate your disrespect.

Rhys was the picture of good behavior now; demure and regretful. He seemed almost surprised by the intensity of Vaughn’s anger, “C’mon, bro... I’m sorry.” 

Vaughn’s strong right hand slapped against Rhys’ taut behind.

With a yelp, Rhys corrected himself, “Sir!”

“Better. You being sorry now is great and all, but I’m still going to make sure you think before you ever talk to me like that again. I don’t care if you swear, but you will not swear at me like that with such... disdain in your voice.” He opened up one of the vanity drawers and drew out a bar of soap wrapped in a thin layer of waxed paper. “We’re going to handle this in such a way as to leave you no ambiguity in the future of how I feel about you telling me to go fuck myself.”

Rhys’ eyes widened in uncertainty as Vaughn efficiently unwrapped the white bar of soap with the Atlas logo indented into the bar. The horror of his situation washed over him. “Sir... I’m sorry.”

“And I’m sorry too. I’m sorry that you chose to disrespect me.” He discarded the paper in the bin and turned on the tap before wetting the bar and working it into a lather with one hand.

Rhys whimpered, “It won’t happen again.”

“You are absolutely right that it won’t, or it’ll go twice as bad for you.” Vaughn eyes were icy.

“This is ridiculous,” Rhys whined, even stomping one foot in boyish protest.

“Be silent and open your mouth, boy. I am _not_ going to tell you again. You can prevent this in the future by not cursing me out because I can't read your mind.”

Rhys whined again louder through tightly closed lips.

Vaughns unsoaped hand reached out and pinched Rhys’ nostrils shut, “Open up your disrespectful mouth so I can wash it out, now.” Vaughn waited for the safeword. Either Rhys used it, or this was happening.  
Rhys opened his mouth enough for Vaughn to firmly plant the bar of soap on his tongue and immediately his nose was released. Soapy bubbles immediately appeared at the corner of his lips as he gagged at the taste.

“Bite down on it.” Vaughn turned the tap back on to wash his hands. “And think about how much you’ve displeased me while you bend down, stick that naughty butt out, and grab the edge of the sink.”

Rhys made the saddest sound as he complied, followed shortly by a gag. He took a step back and bent down, grabbing the edge of the sink. His taut buns presented to meet their punishment.

Vaughn tugged his boxers down and gave him a stout slap on his rump. “I get that you are upset with me about something.” He started to alternate slaps on his lover’s pale cheeks with nothing but his bare palm to Rhys’ bared ass.

Rhys was forced to look at himself in the mirror. The soap mingled with his saliva to form bubbles that dribbled down his chin. He looked very sorry now.

Vaughn tisked at him as he continued to deliver hard cheek-bouncing smacks to his behind, “It hurts me to do this but I am not going to tolerate you disrespecting me without bothering to explain what I have done to upset you.”

Rhys gagged again, drooling further soap bubbles down onto the sink. He moaned regretfully as Vaughn’s palm rained down painful slaps.

“Doesn't taste good does it?” Vaughn paused, squeezing one cheek and than the other in his hand.

Rhys shook his head, starting to cry softly in shame.  “Mmm mmmm!” He hummed and shook his head from side to side. It was was among the top worst things he had ever tasted.

A dozen more swats were delivered before Vaughn paused again to meet Rhys’ eyes in the mirror, “My mom only ever had to wash my mouth out with soap once before I learned my lesson. I don't like doing this to you, you but what kind of Sir would I be if I let you talk down to me?” He slapped him again sharply, “Do you think you’re ready to knock it off and cooperate?”

Rhys nodded his head vigorously and made affirmative noises only to wail as Vaughn gave him a final series of stinging blows to his pink bottom.

It was supposed to be memorable. It was supposed to hurt. Vaughn had to remind himself of this to make himself finish the punishment. When satisfied that Rhys got his point, he took him by the back of his neck. “Take a good look at yourself.”

Though he did not want to, Rhys obeyed. His vision was blurred through his tears but he could still see how completely undone Vaughn had rendered him. Tears flooded down his face mingling with snot and drooled soap bubbles. His lips were screwed into a frown of anguish around the foamy soap bar as everything dripped down his chin to splatter in the sink. White knuckles still clung to the sides of the sink as he did everything in his power not to dance in place from the pain. Only his hair remained largely unmussed.

Vaughn looked him over solemnly before ordering, “Spit the bar out, set it down and you may rinse your mouth and brush your teeth.”

Rhys immediately spit out the soap and turned on the tap to fill a small paper cup from the stack with his shaking hand. He rinsed his mouth still gagging occasionally, tears spilling down his flushed face.

“When you're done you will come out and you will tell me what is going on.” He gave Rhys a final spank to his ass as he left the bathroom.

Rhys must have brushed three times in an effort to purge the taste of the soap from his mouth.  After about ten minutes he emerged with his boxers pulled back up to provide him some modesty. Shame and hurt were evident on his face as his lips were pursed in a sad little pout.

Vaughn was standing by the bed as Rhys came near, “Come here, you silly boy.” He met him halfway, their arms pulling tight around each other as Rhys hunched down.  
Rhys sounded contrite and respectful now, “I’m sorry I said that, sir.” He sniffled hard, “That was awful.”

Vaughn pulled back and looked up at him. He reached up and touched the side of Rhys’ face. “Was it too much for you, baby?”

“No, Sir…” He looked down, “I just… I didn’t… know you’d do that.”

A gentle kiss was placed on Rhys’ tattooed pectoral before he said, “I’m going to make some tea… we’ll get that taste out of your mouth. And you can tell me what I’ve done to upset you so badly.”

Rhys swallowed and nodded, “Okay. Do I get clothes?”

“Nah, I want you like that.” Vaughn rubbed Rhys’ back a few moments before they parted and walked to the kitchen. “Sit down.”

“Do I have to?” Rhys asked.

“Yes,” Vaughn smiled at him.

Rhys sat down at the small kitchen table with a wince and some squirming before he finally settled. Resting his elbows on the table, he steepled his hands together and rested his forehead down against them.

Vaughn quietly put the electric quick kettle on and put the loose tea in the strainer of his teapot. When he was done he stepped over to Rhys and stroked his shoulder. “Spill it. What’s going on with you? What have I done?”

“So…” Rhys said, shoulders slumping, “I guess… ultimately... you might not have done anything.”

“I hope not,” Vaughn said, “I’ve been wracking my mind trying to think about what I’ve done that I shouldn’t have, but my conscience is clear. So If I haven’t done anything, than what is it?”

Rhys looked up petulantly, “You spend too much time a at the gym… with Ted Collins.”

It only seemed to confuse Vaughn, “Why is that so upsetting.” Stunned by his sudden realisation he said, “No way. Are you seriously jealous of Ted Collins?”

“You used to date him.” Rhys sat up. “On and off for years. He was on your team he was practically like your work husband.”

“Rhys… we didn’t date. We had sex and played a bunch of Hyperion Special Ops 3.” Vaughn regretted that it had not even occured to him that Rhys would be upset by this. “Ted’s... he’s a great accountant and a decent enough guy, but he’s not… he’s not my type. I mean, he actually thinks iOffice 24 is a better accounting platform than Money Pro Books 15! I couldn’t be with a guy like that!”

Rhys looked away, huffing out a sigh. “I saw you at the Gym. He was leaning all over you.” Rhys looked wounded.

Vaughn squinted one eye at Rhys, “I was lifting weights and he was spotting me… Rhys, I haven’t had sex with Ted since before your Echo eye surgery, alright? Ted’s just a friend who appreciates fitness junk. We just talk about that and Accounting department stuff.” He brushed his knuckles over Rhys’ cheek.

“I… I just worry...”  Rhys admitted.

“You have to talk to me if you’re feeling insecure. If you had just told me that you were upset we could have talked about it, but you make me have to drag everything out of you. I promise you, I’ve spent so much of my life trying to get with you now that you are here I am not going to suddenly get a wandering boner. Certainly not for Ted freeking Collins. Ugh, he’s tacky as hell. I have standards. You! You’re my Gold standard.”

“I knew it was stupid. I just couldn't help it.” Rhys said sadly,  “And I don't know how I feel about... what you did to me.”

“It's not stupid.” Vaughn asked gently, “Are you feeling angry at me?”

“A little. Not really… I just… I want to know what the rules are. Can we… have some? And maybe… some idea of what else you’re going to add as punishments outside of spanking. I… want your discipline... just maybe I need a little more structure?”

Vaughn nodded, “Of course.” The electric kettle whistled and Vaughn turned away to pour the water the leaves; releasing the fragrance of the black tea. He said, back still to Rhys, “I just don’t want to bog you down into endless rules about what you are and aren’t allowed to do. You’re a grown man. One with a measure of power now. I love being your Dominant- but I don’t want to lose being your friend to that part of our relationship superseding it.” He turned around and leaned back against the countertop. “Does that make… some kind of sense?”

“Yeah.” Rhys nodded, “I don’t want that either.”

“I want to be able to tease and joke but what you said… wasn’t that. You were trying to hurt me. You know I never talk to you like that.”

Rhys nodded and sighed. “I just… I didn’t know how to feel about you being with someone you used to be with. And… I took it out on you. I tried not to let it bother me.”

Vaughn poured each a mug of tea. To Rhys’ he added a few spoonfuls of sugar. He put both mugs on the table. “It’s okay if things bother you. You just need to tell me.”

“Did your mom really make you bite a bar of soap?” Rhys asked, having a hard time imagining young Vaughn ever getting into trouble.

“Oh yeah. She sure did. Didn’t hit me though, but she made me hold it in my mouth so long I thought i was going to die.” Vaughn turned away to dig in the freezer for the ice cream. “I cried like a bitch.” He frowned at the memory.

“What did you say to her.” Rhys asked.

“I called her the old C word.” After liberating the ice cream he went for the cupboard and got two bowls.

“Bro.” Rhys looked scandalized.

“Yeaaaaah.” Vaughn chuckled. “But for me, it was pretty effective. If you learn your lesson I might not have to do it again… unless you want it stricken from the list of possible punishments. I’m not a dictator. I probably… should have grabbed your consent on it before I did it.”

Rhys picked up his tea and blew on it. “No. I have the safe word. I could have used it. I guess… you can use washing my mouth as a punishment if you feel necessary.”

“Alright. It’ll be kept on the list of acceptable discipline.” Vaughn smiled over his shoulder before he turned back to his task. “As for other punishments… I think forced essay writing or line writing may be occasionally appropriate. Also the removal of certain privileges is a possibility. Obviously nothing that would affect our Vanilla life. We have too many responsibilities to put our private matters above the good of our enterprise.”

Rhys nodded a little, “Yeah. I figured.” With a wan smile he said, “I don’t feel like I deserve ice cream but i sure won’t turn it down. Thank you.”

A large scoop was dished up for each and Vaughn gathered the spoons before serving it. He settled across from Rhys. “Don’t ever forget that I love spoiling you more than punishing you. How about… instead of a bunch of picky rules we make general categories of behavior that merits punishment.”

Rhys set his mug down and picked up his spoon, using his other hand to slide the bowl of chocolate chunk closer to him. “So… how would it work?”

Vaughn thought about it, “Ok… so rule number one above anything else is no lies. I won’t lie to you, not even to spare your feelings. I want the same from you. Sometimes truth is hard but we have to stay honest.”

“That’s absolutely fair,” Rhys nodded. “We don’t lie to each other.”

“Never. Okay… I think number two rule is no disrespecting me like that again. Teasing is not the same thing. You’re also entitled to be angry at me if I have done something, but you owe me the courtesy of expressing it without being a dick.”

Rhys took a spoon of ice cream and ate it, his eyes briefly closing in bliss. He nodded to Vaughns’ points. “Okay. I’ll try harder to do that.”

“Good.” Vaughn’s brow furrowed thoughtfully, “Then I would say behavior that endangers yourself or others senselessly is right out and punishable.”

Rhys groaned and his eyes rolled up. “Please don’t bring up the spider ants.”

“I’ve made myself perfectly clear without having to bring anything up.” He smiled a little. “How’s the ice cream taste?”

“Good…” He took a sip of his tea. “I can’t taste soap any more. Thanks.”

“Good. You know I love you right?” Vaughn’s blue eyes were warm and loving as he smiled at his spouse.

“Yeah.” Rhys looked down, suddenly shy. “You know I love you too.”  

Vaughn grinned a little, “I do.” He swallowed another spoonful of ice cream before saying, “The next category meriting punishment is just… getting too into yourself.”

Rhys frowned immediately.

“You know, things like talking down to underlings abusively, being rude and acting unbecoming of the man I know you can be. You have to learn to think before you speak. You have no filter. For certain things, you really need to develop one, okay?”

“Yes Sir.” Rhys kept his head bowed and thought before saying, “I accept.” He raised his head to look in Vaughn’s eyes. “Those are good rules. I know you’ll use them fairly.” He grew quiet a moment as he finished off his ice cream. No matter how much he craved submission, it did not make it an easy thing all of the time.

Vaughn ate slowly, savoring the creamy sweetness. Ice cream was a rare treat still. “Now, About the Ted situation. Are you going to be upset if i continue to work out with him, which is, I assure you, all that we will be doing?”

“No,” Rhys said. “It’s fine. I trust you. You married me, after all. I trust you with everything I have in the world. I’m sorry I made it weird by getting jealous.”

“You could come work out with us too, anytime.” Vaughn offered. “I know you still don’t like crowds- but you’re always welcome. I’ll also… switch my evening workout to home sometimes. I probably have been gone too much.”

Rhys says, “I don’t like being here alone. And I don't like staying too long at the office.”

“Why?”

“When I do everyone feels they have to… or they're failing me.” His shoulders slumped, “They're working hard enough as it is.”

“That’s good of you. Ok, I'll come home after work and bench press you instead.” he winked.

Rhys snickered, “Okay”. His smile turned rueful as he regarded his empty bowl. “I feel like a dick.”

“Good news!” Vaughn said with obvious sarcasm, “We are not done with punishment for tonight.The discipline session in the bathroom was for how you talked to me. I think we could stand to focus some attention on how you still are bottling things up until you explode.”

Rhys nodded, mutely.

“I need you to be honest with your feelings, which means telling me about the things that bother you right away so we can resolve them before things get too out of hand.”

“I’ll work on it sir.” Rhys throat was tight and he swallowed before saying, “I want very badly to please you. I want to be better.... Less selfish. I want you to be proud of me. Because I’m such a fuck… but you’ve always made me better.”

Vaughn gave him a soft look, “You know you do make me proud. I’m proud of how hard you work and how seriously you take your position and how you help me look after the community here. You just stumble sometimes and I have to be hard on you.”

Rhys nodded solemnly. “What’s it gonna be, my punishment?”

“You know well I’m going to give you another spanking. Just some nice skin to skin contact spanking so you learn your lesson.”

Looking up through his lashes, Rhys replied, “Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir.” 

“It’ll hurt us both and then I can hold you and stroke you and show you how you’re the only person I want.” Vaughn’s voice was a soft croon. “Is that what my boy wants?” He licked his ice cream spoon suggestively.

Slack-jawed, Rhys gaped at Vaughn, “Yes, Sir.” He rose from the table, setting his bowl in the sink. “I'm going to go get ready. Leave your bowl in the sink. I'll wash them later Sir.”

“Good boy. Put your collar on and take those boxers off. You won't be wearing anything else until tomorrow morning.”

“Yes sir.” Rhys walked back to the table and bent down, “Kiss me… please?”

Vaughn pressed a kiss to Rhys’ lips. “I love you.” He smacked Rhys behind as he turned.

Rhys knelt in the corner naked as the day he was born with his collar in his hands. He looked up as Vaughn entered and said,  
“I know you told me to put it on, but I like it better when you do it. Would you please put my collar on for me, sir?” He looked so handsome when he was meek.

Vaughn smiled indulgently as he crossed the room. One hand reached out to take the bit of leather from him. “I will.” He stood behind Rhys and put it around his tattooed neck and adjusted it. “There.” He ran a finger under the collar and tugged just a little.

Rhys murmured, “Thank you Sir.”

With one hand Vaughn pulled Rhys up to his feet only to push him onto his back on the bed. “Lay down.” He gave the command after pushing him.

Rhys bounced onto the bed with a snort of laughter and turned onto his side to watch Vaughn procure a length of red rope and the shears to cut it.

“On your back. Legs in the air.” He commanded.

“Like this?” Rhys drew his legs up and bent.

“Just like that…” Vaughn eyeballed the rope and started tying him so that hands were bound together under his knees. It left his submissive open, exposed and vulnerable to whatever he desired to do.

Vaughn pulled him so his butt was down to the edge of the bed. He took a bolster pillow and maneuvered it under the captive’s lower back.

Now Rhys’ ass was properly presented for a spanking.

Rhys tested the bonds only to find he had very little movement and could do nothing but lay on his back and wait for his spanking. “Can I… just mention… again… how truly sorry I am?” Rhys did his best to look guileless.

It got a smirk out of Vaughn, “Charm can’t save you now.” He removed his suit jacket and hung it in the closet before rolling up his shirt sleeves.

Rhys watched in silence while he sucked his lower lip into his mouth.

Vaughn returned to his side and grabbed Rhys by his ankle so he could hold him in place while his right hand swung down made fiery contact with his already pink skin. He could watch Rhys’ face as he spanked him and enjoy all the little contortions it made. The twist of his lips, the clenching of his jaw. The way his eyes shut tight only to open again.

Vaughn took his time to be thorough;  bouncing his hand across every exposed inch of Rhys’ behind with a slow and deliberate smack of flesh on flesh.

By this point he usually liked to switch to an implement, both to add extra pain for Rhys and to spare himself the soreness in his palm, but this pain was a reminder to himself to do better by his partner just as Rhys worked on better serving him. He admitted to himself that he had been spending too much time working out when his husband still needed him so much.

Rhys tears started to flow in time as the individual blows grew countless and the blush of pink bloomed into a dark red. The cries that spilled from his lips got desperately urgent.

Vaughn decided, once Rhys was sobbing with appropriate contrition, that it was time to soothe him. “That’s the end of it. While your bottom is burning I want you to really think about the things we talked about.” He let his hand roam where it would, first rubbing than kneading the warm flesh.

In a very small voice, Rhys cried, “Yes Sir, I am.” He was such a lovely mess. Unable to wipe away his tears or snot he sobbed helplessly.

“That’s my good boy.” Leaving his side for just a moment, Vaughn went to his dresser and got one of his handkerchiefs and returned to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. Gently, he blotted the tears from his spouse’s eyes with the cerulean fabric. He stroked Rhys’ hair with his free hand.

Rhys shut his eyes tightly and wept softly, trapped in Vaughn’s web until gradually he grew calm again.

Vaughn dabbed at his eyes and wiped his nose carefully once more. “Alright… You’re going to have some meditation time. Instead of in the corner I’m going to leave you like this.”

“Yes Sir.” Rhys sniffled.

Vaughn applied a blindfold and a gag and finally a pair of ear plugs, which Rhys accepted with silent submission. That settled, he turned on a favorite music playlist to play lowly in the background before removing and putting the rest of his clothes. He washed up with the bathroom door open so he could keep an eye out on Rhys.

From his wardrobe he fetched his current favorite leathers. Tight leather circled each bulging bicep and a well fitted black leather harness accentuated his impressive pectorals. Skipping bottoms entirely, he instead put on his favorite pair of masculinely heeled leather boots. The final step was to take his hair down from his typical business bun.

Smiling to himself, it occured to Vaughn that Rhys may not like the time he is gone at the gym, but he certainly appreciates the results.

He gathered a few more necessary items before returning to the bed. Humming along to the song playing in the background, he applied a condom to the strongest vibrator he possessed before adding a bit of additional lube.

Rhys could sense his presence and made a soft hummm which turned into a slight squirm as Vaughn squeezed one of his cheeks and pulled it open to better expose his hole. It turned into a full moan and his cock fully hardened as Vaughn worked the toy inside him. It was set to one of the lower settings to start.

The sounds Rhys made when it was within him was Vaughn’s favorite music.  
He manhandled his captive to spin him one hundred and eighty degrees on the bed. First he removed the ear plugs and set them aside. Then came the gag. Standing over Rhys with his thick cock right in the man’s face, he finally pulled off the blindfold.

Rhys swallowed and opened his mouth, letting his head hang back off of the side of the bed. It wasn’t just that it was expected to service his Sir, he was eager to serve him. Vaughn’s dick in his mouth was a blessing so he took every inch of it in, doing his best to relax his throat.

Vaughn fucked his mouth slowly, “Yeah… that’s my good boy. Mmmhmmmm. You take that so good. So professional. I’ve trained you so well.”

The only reply Rhys could make was a muffled hum of agreement.

The head of Rhys’ own cock was leaking precum as he serviced his Dominant worshipfully from his contorted position. His muffled moans were blissful.

Vaughn enjoyed the service to his cock but had no desire to come that way. When he pulled his cock from Rhys’ lips his boy whined at the loss.

“Shhhhh. I’m not done with you.” He grabbed the safety shears and carefully snipped at the rope until he could pull all of it free and Rhys stretched out his legs.

Vaughn gave him a quick look over before he grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him onto his stomach. “I want you free for this. I want to feel you move underneath me.”

“Yes Sir. How do you want me sir?” Rhys whispered.

Vaughn removed the buzzing toy and with drew the condom to toss before he set the toy down. “Hands and knees.”

As Rhys complied, Vaughn poured some lubricant into his Palm and greased up his own dick. He thrust himself inside with no prior warning and grabbed Rhys tighty by his hips.

“Oh thank you sir.” Rhys’ voice wavered.

“You’re such a cute dummy. Why would I go ever go anywhere else when I have this at home?” Vaughn reached his slick hand around and took a hold of Rhys’ cock to pump and squeeze it while he rutted into his tight hole. His chest pressed against the other man’s back so he could feel the leather and the sweat.

“I just get insecure sir. You’re so good.” Rhys said with a moan of pleasure.

Vaughn growled against his shoulder as he picked up the pace fucking him harder. “Rhys Everett Atlas you are mine... and that’s all there is too it.”

“Yes!” Rhys agreed with a soft cry as his prostate was being pounded magnificently. He pushed back to meet Vaughn’s thrusts though they reignited the burn in his thoroughly smacked ass. His front half caved a bit and he stopped clutching the blanket and slid down onto his chest.

Vaughn didn’t want to let him come that easily. Pulling his cock free, he flipped Rhys back onto his back and took a long break to focus on kissing him needfully. Deft fingers pinched and tweaked Rhys’ nipples.

Rhys went through stages of whining and moaning. He enjoyed the claiming kisses but longed more attention to his neglected dick. When the desperation threatened to grow overwhelming, Vaughn climbed in between his legs to mount him face to face.

The thrusts started again slowly, hands tight on Rhys’ thighs as he held him in position. In short time Vaughn’s thrusts began to come faster and harder. He took Rhys cock into his hand and stared down at him as he stroked him.

Rhys looked up at Vaughn, basking in his power. Vaughn’s eyes were on him, dominating him with their gaze. Free from all control and beaten into submission, he felt entirely owned. It was perfect bliss.

This time Vaughn did not stop when he could sense his lover’s climax was near. Though it gratified him when Rhys begged, “Please… can I… can I come? Please? Please, I'll behave.”

“Mmmm Hmmmmm,” Vaughn hummed. “Come for me, pretty boy.” He stroked Rhys adeptly, while focusing on hitting him deep and hard inside. 

Rhys’ toes curled and both hands grabbed the bedding.  Within moments he came in forceful spurts into Vaughn’s hand with breathy moans. 

Vaughn kept a hold of Rhys dick, milking the remaining cum from it as he took some time to enjoy himself. He aggressively rubbed Rhys' tip until it was red and swollen.

Rhys whined and squirmed beneath him with overstimulation as Vaughn made use of him as he pleased. 

The noises Vaughn could make Rhys make were intoxicating to him. His eyes slipped closed, his lips parting into an o as he came. Buried deep he went still for a moment before providing a few final, slower thrusts. “Good boy." He groaned, "I’m very pleased with you.” With no current concern for the mess he pulled free and laid down next to Rhys on his left side.

The praise made Rhys smile as he shifted onto his side and laid against Vaughn, draping his robotic arm across Vaughn’s abs. He closed his eyes and jammed his nose into the man’s neck to take in his scent.

They were quiet for a while as they enjoyed how bonded they both felt to one another. 

Vaughn spoke, after some time,  “Do you want to know why I stopped hanging out with Ted after your surgery?”

“No, because whatever it is it’s going to make me feel dumb.” Rhys was so honest after these little sessions. “I can just tell… from the way you asked me that.”

Vaughn shifted to make sure he could look Rhys in the eyes, “Because he wouldn’t shut up about _you_. I knew I couldn't have you, but it made me _way_ too Jealous that he wanted to try.”

“Me?” Rhys pushed himself up onto his elbow.

“Yeah.” Vaughn smirked, “I told you earlier, we didn’t really date. We never said I love you, because I didn’t… and he didn’t either, but he would not shut up about you. He started asking if you were ‘fair game’ or for the kind of things you liked. He was into you before the surgery but after he was obnoxious. He thought your implants were hot… and ultimately, he wouldn’t take the hint that I was super not interested in him dating you.”

“Kill me.” Rhys started moaned and collapsed back against Vaughn’s chest, burying his face there.

Vaughn chuckled, “I told you we were friends who blew off steam. We played co op video games and had sex. We weren’t even very compatible. He was into some things I find… weird.”

Rhys looked up, “You are the kinkiest person I know. If it was too kinky for you than I’m not sure I want to know, but hell with it I’m curious. Tell me.”

“Too bad.” Vaughn shook his head, “I am a gentleman and he is our employee and that is not a relevant detail.”

"Water sports?" Rhys laughed as he said it. 

"No." Vaughn shook his head, his long hair all messy as it spilled onto his pillow.

"Extreme CBT?" Rhys narrowed his eyes. 

"No." Vaughn gave him an amused look. 

"Is he a furry?" 

"No!" Vaughn laughed and jostled him. 

Rhys grinned, “Fine. In light of this new information guess _I_ have to be the one to promise not to sleep with Ted ‘The Forbidden Fruit’ Collins and his dark fetishes.”

Vaughn laughed. “Thanks. I’m super reassured, now.”

Rhys leaned close and kissed Vaughn’s lips, “I’ll service your leather and clean up in here so you can wash up and start on dinner.”

Vaughn nodded his agreement. “Deal.” He made a fist and lifted it up.

Rhys bumped it.


End file.
